Doky
by ForeverLoveMyShips
Summary: Darcy works at S.H.I.E.L.D as Jane's assistant, and everything is as good as it's going to get for Darcy Lewis. But then a certain someone comes back to Earth once again and into Darcy's life... Please give it a chance guys! Enjoy! Set after The Dark World :)
1. Chapter 1

Darcy

My eyes fluttered open. The sun shone into my eyes as I sat up in bed. I stretched my arms above my head and stood up.

I staggered sleepily over to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror as I cleaned my teeth, readying for my day at work.

I still work as Jane's assistant, but now Jane works for shield so I guess I do to. I even have my own pass! And the best bit is I get paid! I tied my hair back off my face and threw on a navy blue top on and a pair of black jeans.

I then grabbed my bag and pulled on my converse shoes, then headed out of my flat, grabbing my jacket on the way. I jogged down the steps of the block of flats and fled out the front door, to be met by Jane's car.

She picked me up every day and dropped me off at home every evening. With Thor of course. He was sat in the front next to her, they had moved in together now at Jane's place, which is really cute! Jane waved at me and I smiled back. She rolled her window down and said, "Darce! Come on, get in the back, but be careful, you're sharing." I frowned. Sharing? With who?

I opened the door and saw...Loki! I gasped and slowly got in, being careful to keep my distance from the guy that wanted to take over the world. The ride to work was silent and frustrating.

I kept on glancing over at Loki, who was wearing normal cloths for the first time. He kept his glance forwards at all times, occasionally looking out of the window. He looked quite sexy, with a emerald green shirt on and denim jeans. His hair was still sleeked back though, framing his face perfectly.

Once we got to SHIELD HQ, everyone got out of the car and headed to the front door, where we had our ID checked. Loki was given a few dirty looks, but he didn't seem to care.

Once we all got to the front desk, I spilt from them and made my way to my own little office that Jane had sorted out for me. I set my bag down on my desk and flopped down into my chair. I opened up my laptop and turned it on. As it was loading, I went through my 'to do' tray.

I had a number of paper works to do and a report to carry on to Jane. I sighed and started on some of my paper work. About fifteen minutes later, Jane popped her head round the corner of my office and scared the life out of me! "Oh my God! You scared me!" I shrieked. She sniggered and I held out the report for her and she took it from me. "Anyway Drace, I need you to do me a favour." I lifted an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Then Loki came from round the corner, and leaned on the door frame. "Can you look after Loki for me, you know just make sure he knows his way round the place and that he doesn't get into much mischief." I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled and left me and Loki alone. "So, Jane tells me your name is Darcy, Darcy Lewis." I nodded. "Yeah, and you're the guy who tried to take over the world, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he sniggered. "You have a good sense of humour, I like you." He said as he took my hand and shook it. He then let go and sat on the corner of my desk and looked around, with a frown plastered on his face. "_This_ is the place where you work. I may only have been here for twenty minutes or so, but I have seen better offices than this. Tell me Darcy, why do you put up with this?" "Because I am only an assistant. I don't get the big fancy office like Stark or Fury." "Still, you are too beautiful to be locked up here all day." "Don't flatter yourself, it'll get you nowhere with me mate. Look," I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. "Jane's dumped you with me for God knows how long and I don't really know what to do with you, so help yourself by helping me and getting me a coffee. Two sugars and milk please, it's round the corner, the machine is right in front of you. You should be able to figure out how to use it." "I'm a god, not a servant. Get your own _coffee_." I stood up and sauntered off saying, "Fine." As I waltzed off, I could feel Loki's eyes on me, swallowing me up whole. I stood at the coffee machine and randomly pressed a few buttons, not really caring what they did.

Once my paper cup was filled with black coffee, I ripped open a packet of sugar and emptied the packet into my coffee. I did the same with another packet and then opened a little container of milk and pored that in as well. I snatched one of the little wooden splinters and mixed everything together, creating a milky concoction.

I picked up my coffee carefully and turned round. I screamed at the sight of Loki stood in front of me, smirking devilishly. "Geeze maguees! You nearly made me spill my coffee!" "My apologies Darcy, but you are just too fascinating, I like watching how you do things." "Ok, first of all, that makes you sound like a pedo. Look, can you please just stay out of my way. I have stacks of work and you're not helping me finish it by following me everywhere. Just read a book or something, then once I'm done, I'll show you round. "Deal?" "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki

I followed Darcy back to her office. She was blowing on her so called _coffee_ and making sure that it didn't spill. She had a strange way of doing things, a way that I was rather fond of.

Once we were back in her shack of an office, she sat down in her chair and opened her _laptop_. She started typing away at the little cubes attached to the base. I aimlessly wandered around her office, looking at the small decor with interest.

I picked up a photo of her and an older looking man. Darcy only looked about 12 or 13 in Midgardian years, but she hadn't changed at all. "My brother." Darcy said, glancing up from her work. "He was a marine, but he was shot and pronounced dead four years ago." I put the photo down and murmured, "I'm sorry." "Don't be, he loved being a marine. Defending America and whatever. Plus he had some great stories." I didn't know what to say next, so I walked stiffly over to a small shelve with about fifteen books crammed onto it. Half of them where scientific books, but I had no idea what 'Twilight' was. "Oh, yeah. Choose whatever one you want, but be careful, my Harry Potter's are signed." I picked up this _Harry Potter _book and flipped it open. There was a signature on the first page.

I flipped it further on and came to the start. Every so often, I could feel Darcy stare at me for a few seconds, but then she would go back to whatever she was doing.

After about half an hour, she pulled a square box out of her pocket and started to tap it. I set the book down and stared at her. "What do you think? Pink or some Gaga?" I had no idea what she was talking about. "Excuse me?" "Music. I hate working in silence, I'm surprised I've gotten this far. Right, on the count of three, just say either Pink or Lady Gaga. Okay?" I nodded, still not really understanding her. "Right, one two three!" "Lady Gaga." I felt so stupid saying such an awful name. Her face lit up and she tapped the box again. She then put it into a socket in a black speaker thing.

It then blasted with sound and Darcy started to mouth along to the words. I smiled at her for a moment, but then I realised that I looked like a fool and went back to my book.

Another twenty minutes passed and finally Darcy was done. She leapt up and raced down the hall to the _printer_ and grabbed her sheets. She then shoved them into a tray next to the _printer_. "Right." She started. "Jane said to give you a tour, so..." She looked around and said, "We should probably start with the canteen, follow me oh God of mischief and lies." Darcy strode off in front and I trailed behind, with a stupid teenage boy smile on my face. I liked this Darcy Lewis, she was different from other women, on Earth and on Asgard.

I followed her round as she talked away about where everything was and where the best short cuts are. I wasn't really paying any attention though, no, I was examining Darcy. She was quite short, with chocolate brown hair and blue crystal eyes. She had a thin waist, but not too thin, unlike all of the Asgardian women back home.

After our tour, Darcy left me at Jane's office door. "So, you've been better than I thought you would be. I'll see you round, Mr Mischief." She sauntered off and back to her office. "Brother!" I rolled my eyes at Thor's overenthusiastic tone of voice. "Jane told me that you where with Miss Lewis today. She has a good character, don't you agree?" "Yes." I simply stated.

Thor smacked my back with his huge hand and I fell forwards slightly. He boomed with laughter and I rolled my eyes again. Oh why did mother insist that I come to Earth with Thor? "Are we ready to get going? It's five." Thor also insisted that I stay with him and Jane in their spare room, which is anything but enjoyable. "Yes my love." Thor said, going over to Jane and kissing her. I turned away, pulling a face. "Aww, is Loki jealous?" Stark playfully punched my shoulder. "You know, I think I have finally forgiven you for wrecking my tower. I think we are finally becoming friends." He knew how to wind me up. "Carry on and I'll blow up you're new one as well, with you in it." He laughed and went out the door, shouting a goodbye on his way out.

Jane grabbed her keys and we all went down to the front door, where Darcy was waiting, with her glasses sitting on the end of her nose as she tapped at her box again. "C'mon Darce, give you're IPod a rest and get in the car." Thor and Jane climbed into the front together and Darcy hopped into the back. I walked round to the other side of the _car_ and got in. "Seatbelts." Jane called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

_Hey! Thanks sooooo much for all of the reviews etc you've been leaving, they really help me to improve on my writing and it's just nice to see that you like my work! I'll warn you now, this fic could change to a M rating, but we'll see. If anyone has a problem with this possibility, contact me and I'll keep this fic at a T rating. Thanks! _

Darcy

The ride home was a lot better than the ride this morning. Jane and Thor talked amongst themselves in the front, so I decided to make conversation with Loki. "So, how was your first day?" Boring question, but it was the best one I'd got. "Better that expected." "That's good. Um, so what are you doing here? On Earth I mean." "My mother thought that it would do me some good." "Do you think she's right?" "We shall see." Loki smirked at me and I could feel myself blushing. Loki had obviously noticed as well, and so he commented. "Are you blushing Miss Lewis?" I turned my head away from him and tried to slap my face back to normal, but nothing was going to work. Once Jane finally pulled up outside of my flat, I said goodbye to everyone and jumped out of the car. I raced up the stairs and slammed my key into my flat door. I turned it and I rammed my door open. I stepped inside and kicked the door shut. I bolted and locked the door and flopped onto my couch. It was a good thing that SHIELD paid for my flat, because I could barely pay for my food. After five minutes of slouching on my couch and doing nothing, I got up and changed into some shorts and a shirt. I then crawled into my bed and fell into a hazy sleep.

I woke up with the sun beaming into my eyes. I stumbled out of bed and into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly, then I threw on a pair of Hollister jeans and a plain purple shirt. After fighting with my hair, I dragged myself into the kitchen where I picked up my glasses and sat them on the crook of my nose as I filled a bowl with coco pops. I glanced at the clock on the wall, _07:42._ Jane, as always, would be here at eight, so I stuffed down my breakfast and grabbed my bag and jacket. At exactly eight, Jane pulled up outside the block of flats and I climbed in the back next to Loki. Right, Loki. I had almost forgotten about him. He was looking out of the window, his blue orbs slightly glancing my way as I buckled in my seat belt. "Hey Darce!" Jane chirped cheerfully. Thor gave me a warm smile and glanced over at Loki. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. I laughed silently, this caught Loki's attention, for he turned his head towards me and flashed me half a smile. He was wearing grey jeans and a tight navy sweat shirt. And oh boy did it show off his six-pack! Thor may be pretty cut, but so was Loki to be fair. And of course, he had his hair slicked back as usual. "How do you do that?" I asked all of a sudden. Loki lifted an eye brow. "Your hair I mean, do you use gel?" Well, I'd started it now. "Gel, Miss Lewis?" "You know, you put it on your hair and it styles it however you want it." "No, I do not use this _gel_, it is natural." I raised my eyebrows. "Really? That's cool." "So, this is what Midgardian women converse about, hair." "Hair, boys, clothes. We bitch about everything and everyone." "Pardon?" "Um, basically we just call people, like Mean Girls, but real life." He still looked confused. "Look, you need to watch Mean Girls, then you'll get what I'm saying." "No offence Darcy, but I don't think I ever will." "I agree, but where's the harm in trying?" He smiled at me, his eyes shining."So, do you miss home?" "The only things I miss about Asgard are my own chambers, and my mother. Everything else I gladly left behind." "You're mother seems nice." "She is, if only she was my real mother." He murmured. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't be, things happen for a reason." "Yeah, I always thought that. It's what my dad survived off when Ted died, my brother." "Do you have any other siblings?" "Nope, just me now." Just as I said that, Jane pulled up outside S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone got out of the car and made their way over to the front door. Jane caught up with me and pulled me aside. "Hey Darce, since you did such a great job babysitting Loki yesterday, do you think that you could do it again?" I sighed and nodded. She squealed and bantered on about how she was going to do something special for me and that she owed me big time. Loki came over to me and leaned on the wall behind me, blocking me against the wall, the only exit being ducking through his legs. "So, Darcy, I have been abandoned with you yet again." "Yeah." Was all I said. He smirked, his lips curving sexily. I shoved his arm away and darted off and down to my office. Loki quickly cached up to me and kept at my speed with no effort. Once I was at my office I checked my tray. It was stacked. I sighed and fell down onto my chair. Only I missed and fell flat on my bum. "Ahh! Aw, for geese sake!" I tried to boost myself up, but I just fell again. Then Loki leaned over the desk and looked down at me, with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Are you in need of assistance?" I nodded and he walked round the desk. Then, he did the unexpected and put one of his arms round my back, and his other arm under my knees. He then hauled me up bridal style like I was a mere feather. I squeaked at the motion, which made Loki smile. He then sat me on my desk, and moved closer towards me. "Um, Loki..." I didn't know what to say, my words where clogged in the back of my throat. "Yes Darcy?" Loki asked, resting his hands on either side of me on the desk. "I think you need to move your hands." "Where? Here?" He moved his hands further, so that they were locked behind my back. "No-" He cut me off by saying, "I agree. What about here?" His hands then rested on my back, right were my bra strap was. "Loki, move." My tone was harder than before, but his face never changed. "I'll move where-ever you want me to. Up or down?" His voice was barely above a seductive whisper. "Neither, I want them off me." "Is that what you really want?" He asked. "Yes." He slowly moved his hands off me and moved away. He held out his hand to help me off the desk, which I took thankfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki

This Darcy was making quite an impression on me. She was fun loving and easy to talk to, I liked her.

Once she was situated properly, I went over to her book shelf and picked up that _Harry Potter _book again. It was okay, for a Midgardian book. I opened it onto my page and started reading.

After about five minutes, I glanced over at Darcy, who was on her _IPod_. She was scrolling down the screen, with a look of both determination and frustration spread across her pretty features. Then, she stopped dead and smiled.

"Hey, mischief!" She called.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of Bruno Mars?" I shook my head. "Well, he's pretty fit. What I could do with a body like his..." She trailed off. I couldn't help but feel a strange pang of jealousy towards this Bruno fellow.

Darcy tapped her IPod and placed it into its apparent _docking station_. It blasted out music and Darcy stared to hum along. I went back to pretending to read my book and out of the corner of my eye, I watched Darcy work. After about half an hour, Darcy looked up at me.

"Loki, since you had such a fun time perving on me yesterday as I got my coffee, you can try and do it yourself! Two sugars and a milk please." She smiled and battered her eye lashes at me. I rolled my eyes and marched over to the coffee machine. Only, Thor was there.

"Ah, brother!" I inwardly rolled my eyes at him. "Come to get Miss Lewis a coffee, have you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Wow, she must be having quite an impression on you! Can you work the machine?"

"I can figure it out."

"What has happened Loki?"

"Happened to what?"

"What has happened to the two brothers who were inseparable?"

"We found out that I'm actually not your brother, but a Frost Giant."

"Either way, your still my brother, just like you're still mothers son and-"

"No! Don't say that I'm still Odin's son! He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he is just disappointed. Disappointed that you tried to rule Earth." Thor's tone of voice was playful, but I was in no mood to play.

"Please, I can work the coffee machine. Go back to Miss Foster." I pressed a few buttons and placed a paper cup under the roof of the machine. Thor placed a hand on my shoulder, but I showed no reaction. Eventually, he left me be and I carried on with Darcy's coffee.

Once the liquid was in the cup, I emptied two sugars and a milk into the cup and carried it back to Darcy's office.

"You where a while, the coffee machine isn't that hard to work."

"I ran into Thor."

"Oh." I placed her coffee onto her desk and she took a sip. "Mmm...lovely." I smiled and sat on the edge of her desk.

"So, what do you work on?"

"I'm an assistant, I just do stuff like structuring reports and checking stuff. What can I say, I hate it but it pays the bills."

"Why don't you do something you like, that still pays the bills?"

"Because in order to do that, I have to be as brainy as Jane, which is never gonna happen."

"You are smart, Darcy."

"Yeah? And how exactly do you know this?"

"Because you can have the patients to do what you do, you have the ability to become an assistant to a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and you are a lot smarter than any Asgardian women of your age, because you work for everything you want in life, it gets handed to them on a silver platter." She seemed touched by my words.

"Thanks, but how do I know you're not lying, oh God of mischief and _lies_."

"I only lie when I have to, this is not one of those times." There was a pause. Then Darcy shut her laptop and sprang out of her seat.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." I followed her out of the door and down corridor after corridor, until we got to a big door at the end of the building. Darcy pushed it open to revile winding staircases. I followed her up them, until we got to the very top of the building, where Darcy pushed open a hatch. She climbed through it and I followed, a gust of wind hitting my face as I did.

"Welcome to the best view in New York." Darcy said signalling round SHIELD's rooftop. I looked around. You could see everything, past the statue of Liberty and right out to the ocean.

"Nice isn't it? I come up here all the time to think and relax." Darcy sat down on some sort of metal box that was in line with the perfect view point. She patted the space beside her and I sat down.

"This reminds me of the view from my chambers window in Asgard. You can see miles and miles of Asgard. My mother used to say that the princes of old used to fight over the view from my room, it was a prize to have a beautiful city to look upon every day, but then the princes married and they found out that love is a lot more beautiful that a view. My mother told me that when I married, I would know what it meant." Darcy looked at me with intrigued eyes, her hair lightly flowing in the wind.

"No kidding, your mom seems awesome! I _have _to meet her."

"Maybe one day, you will." Darcy pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "Is something bothering you Darcy?" She shook her head and a small smile crept onto her face.

"I loved my mother, so much. She died when I was eleven, that was when Ted joined the marines. I...I don't even know why I am telling you this! You'll just shove it into my face afterwards." She put her head into her hands and deeply sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't even know my real mother. She abandoned me the first chance she got. Not that I can blame her, it must have been horrifying to see that her child was one of a Frost Giants."

"Well, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have controlled whether you were born or not."

"I suppose so. But it would have been better, for everyone, if I wasn't born at all." Darcy gasped and her hand shot to mine.

"There is a reason for everything, remember. You are here for a reason."

"Thank you. And, I will not _shove it in your face_." Darcy laughed, her smile brightening up her face. She then looked up and into the sky and squinted at the slowly setting sun.

"We should be heading back, Jane will get worried."

"And if Jane gets worried, Thor gets annoyed, and I don't think I could handle an annoyed Thor." She laughed again, and I joined her for a second. Once the laughter had died down, Darcy sprang up and skipped round to the back of me. She tapped my shoulder and said,

"C'mon, let's get going." She was about to move, when I gently clasped her hand.

"Never, in all my years have I ever met someone like you Miss Lewis. I cannot express how sorry I am about everything. I am a terrible being." Darcy laced her fingers through mine and smiled.

"You where terrible. Not anymore." She had such a big heart.

I couldn't hold back any longer, so I pulled her forwards, into my chest, and kissed her. At first she slightly struggled, but as the kiss deepened, she relaxed into me. Our joined hands stayed entwined.

As my free hand trailed down to her lower back, her own free hand moving up my chest and behind my neck, where she softly stroked the hairs there. I broke the kiss and sent a trail of fluttered kisses on her cheek and down her neck.

Her hand lightly stroked my cheek as my kisses travelled up and down her neck. As my lips skimmed her pulse, I could feel the fast beat of her heart.

"Loki..." She sighed into my ear. I groaned into her neck. "Um hmm?" I hummed as I kissed her jaw line.

"Loki...Jane-Jane will be wondering where we are." She slowly pushed me off her and she gazed at our embraced hands. Her thumb stroked the back of my hand as she lowered her hand out of my grasp.

"We really need to get going now." She said, a soft pink blush fresh on her pale cheeks.

"Lead the way." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy

Loki had just kissed me! Like, his lips on mine! And it felt _amazing_. When his soft lips trailed down my cheek and neck, I shuddered and my heart rate zoomed up to about 30000 beats per minute!

As we walked down to meet Jane and Thor, I could feel Loki's eyes fixated on me. Every so often, I could feel his hand slightly graze my hip, which made me go bright red in embarrassment. Once we were finally at the front door, Jane and Thor were stood there, Jane was fidgety and frustrated.

I stopped Loki just as we were about to walk up to them.

"Listen." I hissed. "If either of them ask where we have been, say that you went looking for a toilet and got lost, so I had to go and find you, ok?" He nodded, his face plastered with the sexiest expression ever known to man, or God.

"Darcy! Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Ask him." I shoved a thumb over at Loki. "He got lost on the way to the loo. I had to find him before he accidently walked in on Fury." Jane rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her to the car.

Once Jane had dropped me off at my flat, I paced the whole kitchen/living area. _Why did Loki kiss me? What possessed him to do it? What was going to happen now? _

Question after question rolled around my mind for at least an hour, until I had exhausted myself enough and I collapsed down on my couch. Just as I had sat down, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Jane.

**Ok, so do you plan on telling me where you actually where today? I know you lied.**

Shoot. She knew. 

**I wasn't lying. **

**Yeah right Darce. Where did you go with him? What did you **_**do **_**with him? **

**Ok, ok. I took him up to the roof. **

**Great, that's what he said. **

**You interrogated Loki?! **

**Of course I did! What happened, he won't tell me. **

**Well, then I'm not saying either. Night. **

I switched my phone off and threw in onto the other side of the couch. How could I tell Jane that I _made out_ with Loki? About five minutes later, there was a knock at my flat door. Jane. I slowly stood up and made my way over to my flat door. I slowly edged it open to find Jane stood there, not looking happy.

"Darcy Lewis, you have a lot of explaining to do." I opened the door fully and let her in.

"You took him to the roof? Why the roof? Darce, there's something you're not telling me." Jane stared at me, waiting for my answer. But to tell the truth, I didn't have one.

"Ok, well. Basically, once I had finished my work, I was stuck for ideas to entertain Mr Mischief, so I decided to take him to the roof. We talked and came back down." Jane raised an eye brow at me.

"I'm not buying that you went up to the roof and _talked_."

"Well, what where you expecting?" Jane looked at me for a second, then her face lit up as she screeched,

"You kissed him! Didn't you!" My cheeks went tomato red.

"No." I said, very unconvincingly. She squealed.

"Oh my God! Is he any good?" I gave in to Jane and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, very."

"Did he tongue you?" Jane asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"No! What possessed you to say that?" 

"I dunno, he seems like a guy who likes a bit of tongue." I pulled a face at her and she giggled. "Anyway, I should get going. I told Thor I'd only be twenty minutes tops. If I go over he'll get worried and start roaming New York for me!"

"Aww, young love." She chuckled and stood up.

"Don't be a stranger Darce, I'll pick you up tomorrow for work, and remember, tomorrow's Friday!" She smiled at me and let herself out. I stayed quiet on my couch for a minute, thinking. Then I gave up being quiet and got up. I hopped into the shower and quickly scrubbed myself clean. After that, I decided it was best to have an early night tonight, so I changed into my p.j's and crawled into bed.

I woke to my phone buzzing on my bed-side table. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I picked up my phone and saw Jane's face on the screen.

"Hello?" I groggily asked.

"Darce! Where are you? Its eight!" I gasped and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry Jane, I'll be down in a minute!"

"Too late for that, I already sent Loki up for you." I paused whilst pulling on some jeans.

"You did _what_?" I shouted. Then there was a knock at the door so I hung up and threw my phone into my bag. I threw on a blouse and grabbed a brush. I attacked my hair as I staggered to the door.

"Loki," I said as I opened the door. "Darcy." He sniggered. I rolled my eyes and threw the brush onto my couch.

"Come in, I'll only be a minute." I raced into my bathroom as Loki sat down on my couch. I quickly scrubbed my teeth clean and half-heartedly washed my face. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and re-appeared into the living area. Loki was sprawled out on my couch, looking round my flat.

"This is a nice home Darcy." He said, noticing I had come back into the room.

"Thank SHIELD. They gave it me, and pay the rent." His eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"We should probably get going, you know how fussy Jane can be." I said, heading towards the door. Loki stood up swiftly and followed me down to Jane's car. I had picked up my bag on the way. I checked my bag to see if I had everything, when Loki came behind me and whispered, "So, did you enjoy yesterday?" He was flirting with me. The God of mischief, was flirting with me.

"It was...indulging." I sexily sneered back. He smiled as we neared Jane's car.

"Oh, I was just warming up. Wait till' you see me all fired up." I looked him in the eye and flicked my tongue out at him like a snake. _Two can play at that game. _He chuckled behind me as I climbed into Jane's car.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jane was obviously panicking, that was why Thor's arm was wrapped securely round her shoulder.

"Sorry, I over-slept." Jane rolled her eyes and drove towards SHIELD.

Once again, I was left to look after Loki. Which was fun. I was sat at my desk, going through some notes, and Loki was flicking through some of my books.

"How do you read this nonsense?" Loki asked. I looked up and saw him holding a copy of Twilight.

"It's really a book for horny teenagers. Not Gods, and male ones at that."

"Horny teenagers?" He asked. No sign of a smirk, so he actually didn't know what I meant.

"You know, from thirteen onwards to twenty, you're in the terrible teens zone. Hormones kick in, which means basically that within five minutes, you feel every emotion known to man. One minute you'll be crying, the next you'll feel great."

"Ahh. We call that 'the change' in Asgard. You change from a child to an adult."

"Yeah, it's basically the same thing." Loki set the book down on my desk and walked around the back of me. I tried to concentrate, but with Loki bending over me, it was impossible.

"Do you mind? I'm working."

"It is what you call, 'lunch'. We should get some food."

"No, you'll smash stuff, like Thor."

"Ahh, but you see Darcy, I am not Thor. You really need to stop resembling and comparing me to him. I shall promise not to smash anything."

"Yeah? I don't believe you. If you're hungry, there is a sandwich machine in the canteen."

"Oh come on Darcy, it's just lunch. Where's the harm in that?" I thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you're paying." He nodded and I grabbed my jacket. "Wait." I stopped Loki from walking out of my office. "What if people recognise you?" Then, Loki blended into a different person, a brunette with copper skin, but the same blue eyes. Apparently, my face was a treat because he was smirking at me.

"Ok, that's way beyond creepy."


End file.
